lfnfandomcom-20200216-history
Forum:Sujestas (Chabi)
* New Year's Eve - Sera de Anio Nuevo ** Per la sera mesma, "la sera de anio nova" es bon, o simple "la sera de anio". Alga linguas dise "sera de San Silvestro", ma acel nom no es bon conoseda estra la paises cual usa lo. Me ia sujesta resente "posdia de natal" per 26 desembre; cisa "predia de anio" conveni per nomi la intera de 31 desembre. Serta "dia de anio nova" es bon per "New Year's Day". E bon anio nova a tu! Simon * Neapolitan - Napolitan o napulitan, dependente de si on nomi la site Napoli o Napuli. La site es nomida Napoli en italian e Napule in neapolitan. En la Vicipedia on ave ja articles usante la parola "Napoli". ** Si, "Napoli". La ajetivo es "napolan". Simon * Cheondoism/Chondoism - txondoisme ** "Txondogio" es cisa preferable, ma "txondoisme" es ance posible en mea opina. Simon *** -gyo en corean es la mesma ca -isme. --Chabi (talk) 21:04, January 4, 2019 (UTC) **** Si, ma multe linguas reteni -gyo en esta parola. An tal, multe usa ance -isme, e pos plu pensa, me acorda per "txondoisme". Simon * key performance indicator ** indicador xef de funsiona * Crown Colony ** Colonia de la corona brites. Simon * Stevens' hand-picked successor ** La seguor spesial elejeda de Stevens (o "par Stevens" si Stevens mesma ia eleje sua seguor). Simon * one-party state ** Sistem unipartital (nos ave ja "multipartital"). Simon * successively ** En serie. En alga frases, on pote usa "la un pos la otra" o simil. Simon * Krio: crio → creol fundida sur la engles parlada par sirca 500 000 persones en Siera Leon. ** Si. Simon * bauxite: bauxita ** Si. Simon * Como on ta tradui "deposit" en "has one of the world's largest deposits of rutile"? ** Deponeda. Simon * rutile ** Me sujesta "rutilo". Simon * World Wildlife Fund ** "World Wildlife Fund" es un nom vea; la nom corente es "World Wide Fund for Nature", e cuando me ia scrive sur lo en Aora Oji, me ia usa "Funda Mundal de Natur". Simon * Guinean forest-savanna mosaic ecoregion ** La ecorejion Mosaica de Foresta e Savana Ginean. Simon * The coast has areas of low-lying Guinean mangroves swamp ** La semantica de esta frase es pico strana: "the Guinean Mangroves" es la nom propre de acel rejion, e on no pote dise bon ce la costa "ave areas de" un nom propre. Donce me sujesta: "La costa ave un rejion basa e pantanosa, nomida la Rizoforas Ginean." Simon * harmattan - harmatan: un venta seca e polvosa cual venta?/sofla? de la Sahara sur la costa atlantica de Africa Ueste en desembre, janero e febrero, esente un venta calda en alga areas e un venta fria en otras. ** Si. Me va ajunta lo a la disionario. Simon * Turanism ** turanisme. Simon * Pan-Turkism ** panturcisme. Simon * Vajrayana * Mahayana * Theravāda ** Longo la regulas per transcrive sanscrito, los es la mesma en elefen. On no nesesa la sinieta longa sur la "ā". Simon * creolistics - creolistica: la ramo de linguistica cual studia la lingual creol e sua leteratures. ** Serta. Simon * Sin on nomi esta macaron, como nos nomi esta? --Chabi (talk) 09:14, January 16, 2019 (UTC) ** Me sujesta ce ambos es "macaron", e cuando nesesada, on ta distingui la macaron de coco e la macaron franses. Simon * Yukon apare definida como "un provinse de Canada norde-ueste, bordante Alaska", ma en Wikipedia on dise ce lo es un teritorio. ** Grasias. Me ia coreti la era. Simon Esce on sutrae Mondeza, Category:Glisa, Isolefen? *Me no oposa sutrae los: los ave no importa per persones otra ca sua autor. Simon * Andalusian - andalu?, andalus? (esp. andaluz. fr. andalou, it. andaluso, pt. andaluz, en la dialeto es nomida "andalú") ** Me pensa ce "andalus" es plu clar, e lo ave la asentua a la silaba coreta. Simon * Caló - zincalo? nomida zincaló para sua parlores ** Internasional, lo es nomida "calo", an tal. Simon * Astur-leonese - asturian-leones ** Me pensa ce "asturleones" (sin ifen) es plu bon. Simon * Ribagorçan dialect - Ribagorsan ** Si. Simon * dialetto algherese - dialeto algeres ** Si. Simon * Picard - picarde (como en normande) ** Si. Simon * Anglo-Norman language - lingua anglo-normande ** Si, ma sin ifen. Simon * Catharism - catarisme ** Si. Simon * cathar - catar(o)? ** Si, "cataro", de "catharus" en latina. Simon * Albigensian - albiges (como en esp., fr., pt., cat.) ** La nom de la loca es "Albi", ma "alban", "albes" no ta es sufisinte clar. Probable nos debe scrive la G como J, donce "albijes" per la ajetivo; la persones es "albijeses". Simon * Ecclesiastical - eglesal? ** Si. Simon * arbitrary numbers - numeros acaso? numeros caprisal? Cisa on debe ajunta arbitrari con la sinifia tecnical? (Lo es per esta frase |The quadratic formula, which is the solution to the quadratic equation ax^2+bx+c=0 where a\neq0 . Here the symbols a,b,c represent arbitrary numbers, and x is a variable which represents the solution of the equation.) ** "Cualce numeros" redona bon esta sinifia, en mea opina. Simon * Interregnum ** Interena. Simon * Me no sabe como tradui Renaud de Montauban ''car la nom ''Montauban es scriveda en italian como '' Montalbano'' e Montalbán en espaniol. En la eda medieval, la obras leteratural ia es traduida a la linguas romanica diferente e adatada a cada lingua. Como nos pote adata lo? Cisa Montalbano o '' Montalban''? O cisa nos lasa la titulo como la orijinal en franses? Con La Canta de Roland nos ia lasa la nom en franses, car la testo orijinal es franses. Cual nos fa asi? Chabi (talk) 10:02, January 24, 2019 (UTC) ** Me sujesta reteni la nom franses, estra cuando nos refere spesifante a la carater corespondente en un de la traduis. Simon * On ave Comunia Valensia per Comunidad Valenciana, como on ta tradui "Comunidad de Madrid"? Seguente cual tu ia dise a ante: :Me acorda. Per la provinse, la forma coreta es sin "de", "Provinsia Valensia", car "Valensia" e la provinse es la mesma cosa. La un no parteni a la otra, como "de" ta sujesta. esce on tradui lo como "Comunia Madrid"? ** Si, "Comunia Madrid". "Madrid" mesma es la nom de la rejion (ance de la site, natural). Alternativa, on pote razona ce la comunia parteni a la site, e dise "Comunia de Madrid", "Comunia de Valensia", etc. Ma "Comunia Madrid" acorda plu con la sistem per otra tal nomes jeografial. Simon Como on dise Barcelona en elefen? Barcelona o Barselona? Si on scrive Barcelona, on ta leje "Barkelona" o "Barselona"? --Chabi (talk) 12:57, January 29, 2019 (UTC) * Me ta scrive "Barselona", car lo es un site major, bon conoseda estra Espania e Catalunia. Si algun ta scrive "Barcelona", me ta leje "Barselona" (o cisa "Barθelona"), regardante lo como un nom stranjer. Nos trata ja "Valensia" en la mesma modo (en la punto presedente asi). Simon On scrive Munisipas de la provinse Barcelona o Munisipas de la Provinse Barcelona (la pe es grande o peti?). *Probable "Munisipas de Provinse Barcelona", car la nom de la provinse es "Provinse Barselona". Ma si tu prefere ce la nom es mera "Barselona", e ce "la provinse" es mera un descrive introduinte ("la provinse Barselona"), alora scrive "Munisipas de la provinse Barselona". Simon * On Nos scrive Munisipas de Comunia Madrid o Munisipas de la Comunia Madrid? (Me crede ce la prima es coreta, ma me vole sabe tua opina). ** La prima, en mea opina. "Comunia Madrid" es como "Monte Everest", "Re Jorj", "Senior Trump" e otras. An tal, nos dise "la Rio Seine", donce nos no es intera coerente a la prinsipe, regretable. Simon * On Nos scrive "Gera Interna Xines" o "Gera interna xines"? ** Me no sabe sur "on", ma me ta scrive "Gera Interna Xines", como "Gera Mundal Du" e "Revolui Industrial". Los es nomes propre cual conteni plu ca un parola. Los difere de titulos de obras (arte, libros, filmas, etc), cual me ta scrive con un letera major a sola la parola prima (e a cualce nomes propre presente en la titulo, natural). Simon * diminutive ** Per la terma tecnical de linguistica, usa "diminutiva". Per la ajetivo comun, "miniatur". Simon * Associative, commutative and distributive property --Chabi (talk) 18:57, February 3, 2019 (UTC) ** (Cualias de) asosiablia, distribuablia e intercambiablia. Simon * Me no crede ce tradui "Hispanic" como "latina" es un bon idea. La usa the "Latin America" ia comensa cuando Frans ia volve concista Mexico e ia vole intende ce "ambos ia es poplas latina". La poplas de America Sude e America Sentral no parla latina, ma espaniol e portuges (en ajunta a otra linguas); e ambos linguas es linguas "Hispanic" (de la antica Hispania). Per esta me crede ce on ta debe usa otra terma. --Chabi (talk) 09:01, February 6, 2019 (UTC) ** Me acorda. "Hispanic" refere a persones ci parla espaniol como sua lingua propre. "America Hispanica" es sola un parte de "America Latina", cual inclui ance Brasil, per esemplo. La parola "hispanica" es relativa internasional, ma me no es serta esce nos debe spele lo con o sin la "h" en elefen. Simon Verbos - Como nos dise en elefen? * I go - Me vade * I went - Me ia vade * I am going - Me es vadente * I have gone * I will go - Me va vade * I will have gone * I was going - Me ia es vadente * I had gone * I will be going * I have been going * I had been going * I will have been going * Esta bon demanda no ave un responde fasil. La sistemes verbal de engles e elefen es sistemes multe diferente, e on no pote declara mera ce esta forma en engles coresponde sempre a acel forma en elefen. ** La tempos continuante en engles (cual conteni "-ing", pe: "I am going") pote es espresada con "es -nte", ma plu comun nos usa la forma simple, pe: "me vade". "Me ia es vadente" per "I was going" es probable la plu comun e usosa de la tempos continuante en elefen, car lo permete dise "me ia es vadente longo la via cuando un avia ia perxi se sur mea testa" (presentante un ata corta como un punto en un ata plu longa, cuando on nara un raconta). E "I am going to the the bank tomorrow" es "me va vade a la banco doman", car engles usa frecuente la tempo presente cuando la sinifia es vera futur. (On pote omete "va" en tal frases, ma personal me prefere la claria de inclui lo.) Simon ** Per tradui "I have gone", la plu comun on dise simple "me ia vade". Simil, "I have lost my pen" es simple "me ia perde mea pen", e "I see it has been raining again" es "me vide ce lo ia pluve denova". En alga casos on ajunta "ja" per asentua ce on refere a un state presente cual resulta de atas pasada: "I have gone to the lake three times" pote es "me ia vade a la lago a tre veses" o "me ia vade ja a la lago a tre veses". E engles usa "have" ance en frases como "I have been living here for five years", do un situa pasada continua ancora en la presente, e en tal casos elefen usa la tempo presente con "ja": "me abita ja asi tra sinco anios". Simon ** "I will have gone" apare comun sola en frases con "if" o "when" como "if you visit me tomorrow, I will have gone to the bank and will be able to pay you": "si tu (va) visita me doman, me va vade ja a la banco e va pote paia a tu". Esta es un esemplo de un otra spesie de frase en cual elefen usa "ja": on refere a du atas, e "ja" indica ce un de los aveni plu temprana ca la otra. Simon ** Cuando on reporta la parla o pensa de algun ("el ia dise ce …", "nos ia crede ce …", "me ia teme ce …", etc), elefen usa sempre la tempo orijinal de la parla o pensa mesma. Engles ave un sistem multe plu complicada e confusante, e esta es la caso la plu comun en cual "I had gone" apare, en fato. Per esemplo, considera "she thought you had gone to the shops". Per tradui lo a elefen, considera la frase cual el ia pensa, cuando el ia pensa lo: "you have gone to the shops" / "tu ia vade a la botecas" – donce en elefen, nos dise simple "el ia crede ce tu ia vade a la botecas". Simil, "she thought you would go to the shops" es un reporta de la pensa "you will go the shops" / "tu va vade a la botecas", e nos dise "el ia crede ce tu va vade a la botecas". (Esta usa de "would" ave no relata con la usa en frases ipotesal como "if I was a rich man, I would never have to work again", per cual nos usa "ta" en elefen.) Simon * Mercantilism - mercantilisme? comersialisme? ** Per la teoria istorial de governa, "mercantilisme" es un bon nom tecnical. Per la sinifia plu jeneral, "comersialisme" es ance bon. Simon * Como nos pote difere entre om e fem con la pronombre "el"? Esce lo esiste otra pronom per "she" o nos sola ave "el" per ambos? Me ia vide en la gramatica ce "Alga parlores usa elo e ela, parolas nonofisial, per refere a un person mas e un person fema cuando ambos es presente en la situa". Esce on ta pote usa esta de forma jeneral? ** Si, nos pote usa "elo" e "ela" – los es en la disionario primida. Ma nota la avisa acompaniante: On usa normal '''el', egal per un mas o un fema. Elo es multe rara, ma on pote usa lo per claria e stilo si, per esemplo, on nara un conversa entre un om (elo) e un fem (ela).'' No usa "ela" e "elo" cuando "el" sufisi, pd: en la majoria vasta de casos. Simon * Egalis - Me ia vide ce en engles la egalis es nomida: ** Linear equation (degree = 1) ** Quadratic equation (degree = 2) ** Cubic equation (degree = 3) ** Quartic equation (degree = 4) ** Quintic equation (degree = 5) ** Sextic equation (degree = 6) ** Septic equation (degree = 7) en espaniol, lo es nomida tal: ** Ecuación de primer grado ** Ecuación de segundo grado ** Ecuación de tercer grado ** Ecuación de cuarto grado ** Ecuación de quinto grado ** Ecuación de octavo grado ** Ecuación de séptimo grado ** Ecuación de sexto grado Como nos pote nomi los en elefen? Me proposa: * egali de grado un * egali de grado du * egali de grado tre, etc